Diego gets sick
by blackkitty5133
Summary: Diego is sick with a fever so what does Maddie do? I don't own anything


I don't own anything

It was a nice Monday morning at Iridium high Emma was with Jax and Andi trying out new spells, Daniel was with Mia doing homework, and Maddie, Katie and Sophie were walking to their lockers but no sign of Diego.

"Where's Proxy?" Asked Maddie holding on to one of her pink backpack strap then turning to look at Katie and Sophie as they walked to their lockers

"Gigi might know I'll go ask her" said Katie then walked away to the janitor closest to find Gigi. Katie walked into the janitor closest and saw Gigi at her desk looking at her camera

"Hi Gigi" said Katie waving her hand at Gigi

"Hi what do you need" Gigi asked with her big smile then putting down her camera

"I just want to know where Diego is."

"Oh He's sick he's got a fever" said Gigi going back to her camera

"Thanks see ya Gigi" said Katie leaving to find Maddie and Sophie.

Katie found Maddie and Sophie in the science lab doing their make up

"Good your back now where my Proxy?" Asked Maddie putting down her mirror and lip gloss then looking at Katie

"Sorry Maddie Diego at home with a fever" Katie said sadly putting her hand on Maddie's shoulder.

For the rest of the day Maddie was sad she missed her Proxy. Like when he waited for her before and after every class and giving her kiss. After school ended Maddie went to her locker to grab her phone and handbag and set off to Diego's house

"Hi Maddie what are you doing" said Sophie

"I'm getting my stuff then going to see Proxy" said Maddie then walked to the main doors.

At Diego's house

Maddie got to Diego's and knocked on the door Mrs Rueda answered it

"Hello Maddie" said Mrs Rueda letting Maddie in "You must be here to see Diego he might be asleep but you can go see him he's in his room"

"Thanks Mrs Rueda" said Maddie then began walking down the hallway. She walked to the end of the hallway where Diego's room was his door had a whiteboard that said Diego's room in blue pen Maddie walked in. Diego's room was around the same size as Daniel's room but Diego's room was full with dark greens and blues with little bit of white and black it also had a TV, books, movies, computer everything a teenage boy could ask for. Maddie looked around the room from right to left and on the left side was Diego's bed on top of the wooden platform The covers were up to Diego's waist he was wearing just a plane black shirt and he was looking away from Maddie like he was asleep Maddie walked up the small platform stairs to the bed put her hand on her Proxy's shoulder and shook it a little

"Proxy" she whispered Diego turned over slowly and saw Maddie kneeling beside his bed

"Maddie what are you... (Then Diego cough a little bit)" Sorry what are you doing here?" Diego said sleepy then leant on his right elbow

"I came to see my Proxy you ok?" said Maddie and flatting his hair with her left hand

"It's just a small fever no big deal" he said then a knock came at the door

"Come in" said Diego

"Diego I'm dropping Gigi at the mall then going to see my friends for about 2-3 hours will you be ok here?" Said Mrs Rueda

"Ya I'll be ok" said Diego looking at Maddie's smile. Mrs Rueda and Gigi left so Diego and Maddie had the house all to their self. Then Diego coughed a little bit

"You ok Proxy?" said Maddie putting her hand on Diego's forehead

"I'm fine but can you get my water bottle it's in my backpack" said Diego pointing to his backpack sitting by the TV

"Shore Proxy" she said then walked over to Diego's backpack and pulled out his shark water bottle and pasted it to him and watched as he drank the water

"Thanks that better" he said then put the bottle on the night stand

"When will you be back at school Proxy?" asked Maddie running her hand through his hair then over his right ear

"I should be back by Thursday mom just said drink a lot of water and get a lot of sleep" replied Diego sitting up then putting his hands in his lap

"Good because I need my Proxy back" said Maddie sitting on the bed then putting her head on his shoulder

"Don't worry I will always be there for you even if you don't want me to" Diego whispered in her ear then kissed the top of her head

"Really?"

"Really" Then Diego yawned

"Sleep Proxy you need it" she said as Diego laid back down and shut his eyes as Maddie watched then let herself out.

For the next two days Maddie came over after school to see how Diego was and giving him his homework.

Maddie's house on Thursday with Katie and Sophie

Katie and Sophie met up at Maddie's house before school. Maddie came out of her room in her school uniforms and her pink backpack on her back

"Ok panthers time to go" said Maddie then the three walked out the door and was about to step on to the sidewalk when a blue roofless sports car pulled up in front of them.

"Does someone need a ride?" said Diego with a smile sitting in the driver sit with Gigi behind him waving in the back

"Proxy!" Maddie said as she walked to the passenger seat with Katie and Sophie walking close behind. Maddie got in the car and kissed Diego while Gigi filmed it on her phone and then posted it on her blog. Diego drove into the school's parking lot Gigi got out first and raced into school to start blogging meanwhile Diego and the panthers got out then Diego picked up Maddie's bag and carried it then put his arm around Maddie's shoulders then the four started to walk into school.

When the three panthers got to their lockers they grabbed their books and made their way to history class when they got to the door Diego was standing by it waiting for Maddie like he always did because He had swim practice this was the one class he didn't go with Maddie so he waited by the door waiting for her

"There's my girl" He said as Maddie came up and kissed him

"Proxy I love you" she said put her hands in his

"I love you too" He said then the bell rang and they both frowned

"Well time to go" he said then kissed Maddie again then made his way to the pool

At the pool two hours later Diego in the pool doing laps

Diego was finishing his last lap when he got to the wall and popped his head up to take a breath he saw Maddie sitting on the side looking down at him

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a smile and resting his arms on the side of the pool

"You wait for me I thought I would wait for you" she said as she stood up and Diego climbed out of the pool and grabbed his towel. After Diego got back in his uniform he and Maddie made their way to study hall Diego again had his arm around Maddie

"I love you Proxy" she said leaning her head on Diego's shoulder

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he said as they walked down the stairs in study hall

"Well I'm happy you did whatever you did because I love you"

"I love you too" he then he kissed her and started to study

The end

I love Miego ttyl blackkitty5133


End file.
